


Uno (Primera vez)

by SweetAlphaChild-Translations (SweetAlphaChild)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild-Translations
Summary: Es la primera vez que se da cuenta que está enamorado de Deidara.





	Uno (Primera vez)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One (First Time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296106) by [redskiez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/pseuds/redskiez). 



> Quería probar la modalidad de AO3 para linkear fics traducidos. En este nuevo pseudónimo los publicaré. Gracias Redskiez por autorizar esta traducción. Habrá más. :)

Está afuera. Es lo único a lo que le presta atención sobre sí mismo en ese momento sentado en la silla, codos hundidos con rudeza en la maltratada madera de la superficie de la mesa.

Su aliento duele en sus pulmones, es otra cosa a la que casi no le presta atención. Rápidamente se da cuenta por qué el aire le está quemando la garganta - el invierno casi ha llegado.

El cielo se cae. Una asquerosa mezcla entre sólido y líquido. Gira la cabeza a un lado y, como puede con máscara y todo, trata de observar la pulpa blancuzca que cae de arriba. Hace que todo pierda su sonido, especialmente el de los transeuntes de afuera. Usualmente, a través de la puerta funa como el papel, se puede oír a una mujer tratando de atraer clientes con la promesa de buena comida y bebidas calientes. Hoy, sin embargo, no puede oír nada.

¿O es por su torrente sanguíneo acelerando en sus venas, haciendo vibrar sus tímpanos? No lo sabe.

Apretando sus ojos con fuerza, intenta recuperar el control de sus sentidos que debe haberse dejado hoy atrás en la guarida. Su atención se vuelve, o al menos su mirada, de vuelta al objeto en su mano, una taza llena de te que ya no está caliente. Se ha enfriado a temperatura ambiente, ya no humea como lo hacía cuando el camarero lo trajo.

Siente un extraño sentimiento de culpa, como si no pudiera soportar saber que ha malgastado una buena taza de té. Respirando con fuerza por la nariz, agarra la taza más fuerte como si fuera su intención tomar un trago de ella. Pero recuerda su máscara y tras ser conzciente de que no está solo, espera que su compañero no note lo tenso que está.

Desafortunadamente para él, Deidara no es de esas personas a las que se les escapa un detalle.

—Deja de pensar, hm —dice Deidara, tomando un trago a su té , todo en su ademán indicaba que estaba molesto—. Puedo oírte hacerlo alto y claro.

Tobi se ríe de las palabras de su senpai, aunque incluso Obito no está seguro de lo que está pensando, no está seguro de cómo Deidara llegó a la conclusión de que le está dando vueltas a algo en primer lugar.

—Creí que el senpai decía que yo no pienso —dijo Tobi, todo lo alegremente que Obito pudo lograr en su ligeramente confuso estado, que le ha dejado en el cuerpo una débil sensación de mareo.

¿Por qué está tan nervioso?

Deidara ahoga una carcajada, se encoge de hombros como si fuera a levantar sus manos al aire, aunque Obito sabe que no va a hacerlo.

—Por eso es tan evidente cuando lo haces —dice Deidara, llevándose la taza a los labios—. Me pone de los nervios. Para.

Tobi se ríe, pero no le responde. Mientras mira su taza, debatiendo entre si bebérsela o no, oye a Deidara moverse otra vez.

—¿En qué estás pensando, hm? —en verdad suena molesto, pero Obito también puede encontrar ligeros matices de curiosidad, y tal vez incluso preocupación. Su pregunta, sin embergo, es buena. Obito ladea la cabeza mientras le da vueltas.

Le da vueltas a la idea de si debería si quiera contestarle a Deidara. Se pregunta si Deidara comprenderá.

Obito ni siquiera sabe lo que está pensando, siendo honesto consigo mismo. Perdido en su confusión, simplemente dejó que sus pensamientos corrieran sin detenerse a seguirlos.

Pero supone que se permitió a sí mismo hacer eso símplemente porque tiene miedo.

Tiene miedo de hablar a Deidara. Eso no es una cita, en sí, pero es la primera vez que salen juntos porque quieren sin que haya una misión que los obligue a hacerlo.

Deidara lo mira, haciendo que se erice la piel de su nuca. Ve que su ceja se enarca, y Tobi baja la cabeza y la esconde tras su mano.

No puede ver lo que Deidara está haciendo, pero puede sentir que está entretenido. Obito no puede encontrarle un por qué, pero tampoco piensa sacrificar neuronas sólo para averiguarlo.

Unos momentos después, tras escuchar un suspiro y el golpe de una taza contra la mesa de madera, siente una mano posarse en su cabeza. Tomado por sorpresa, deja caer su mano y mira hacia arriba, observando a Deidara con su ojo bien abierto, aunque no es como si él pudiera notarlo.

—No has hablado desde que llegamos, hm —dice, sin razón aparente, aunque Obito supone que lo está diciendo porque necesita explicar por qué podía "oír" los pensamientos de Tobi—. Llevas un rato mirando fijamente la taza, incluso si no le has dado ni un trago.

Pausa ahí, como si quisiera decir algo. Frunce el ceño, sus ojos se entrecierran, rasgándose aún más. Se concentra en las palabras que debería usar pero Obito no puede evitar quedársele mirando embelesado. Sí, lo que estaba pensando...

—No pasa nada si no te apetece —dice Deidara sin vacilar. Obito sabe que su compañero es un chico curioso y su cara y habilidades un misterio constante que él trata de resolver, pero no lo expresa, inseguro y tal vez avergonzado de su apariencia. Una porción de su pasado que no quiere revelar.

Tras unos cuantos latidos de corazón que pasan en silencio, Deidara tose y aparta la mirada, aunque su mano permanece en la cabeza de Tobi.

—Sólo digo que normalmente eres ruidoso y hablador. Es tan extraño verte tan callado, hm —gruñe, mordiéndose el labio, gesto que atrae la atención de Obito-. Así que si hay algo en tu cabeza, dímelo.

—El senpai es realmente bello —dice Tobi de forma automática.

La cabeza de Deidara se gira inmediatamente, sus ojos azules observando intensamente el agujero en la máscara de Tobi. Ve un tic en algunos de sus músculos, sus labios comenzando a arrugarse, pero después todo se congela.

Obito no está riéndose de su joven compañero. Está evitando todo porque está nervioso ante el prospecto de que no haya conversación entre él y Deidara. Obito sólo es bueno usando el personaje de Tobi durante una misión para mantener la dinámica de compañerismo entre él y Deidara. Cuando Obito no pudo pensar en algo que decir, su mente sólo enfocándose en el plan y en cómo continuarlo, comienza a intentar concentrarse en algo más, lo que sea, cualquier cosa.

Tal vez no es la mejor manera de hacerlo, pero Obito tiene miedo. No es su batalla habitual. Especialmente no una a la que esté acostumbrado. Y mientras Obito estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por Rin, después de eso, está también seguro de su afecto hacia Deidara.

Una sonrisa aparece en los labios de Deidara, y finalmente su cara se ilumina, su vista baja hacia la mesa y da unos golpecitos en la cabeza de Tobi.

—Tonto, hm —murmura—. Esto no es una cita.

—¿Puede serlo? —Tobi se ríe, entrelazando sus manos sobre la mesa y apoyando la barbilla en ellas—. ¿Es tu primera vez?

—¿Qué? —Deidara tartamudea, clavando sus dedos en la cabeza de Tobi, agarrando un puñado de cabello. La boca en su mano se une a la acción, masticando el mechón agarrado.

—¡Ow! ¡Ow! —lloriquea Tobi, con un revés de sus manos golpea las de Deidara—. ¡Senpai! ¡Sólo preguntaba si es la primera vez que te han llamado bello!

Deidara gruñe en respuesta, soltando el cabello de Tobi tras asegurarse de que el mechón despeinado se queda de nuevo en su lugar correspondiente. Obito se queja frotándose la cabeza, un puchero en sus labios, aunque, de nuevo, Deidara no es capaz de verlo. Es consciente del par de ojos que no se apartan de él.

Momentos después, Deidara ríe por la nariz otra vez, levantando su cupa de nuevo como si fuese a darle un trago. Obito se da cuenta que en realidad se está sonrojando.

—Es la primera vez que me preocupé por alguien tanto que sus cumplidos llegaron a afectarme, hm —murmura bajo su aliento, su voz tan débil que si Obito no hubiera estado prestando atención, se lo habría perdido.

Obito sonríe ampliamente y luego comienza a reír a carcajadas. Es sólo porque decidió levantarse en ese momento, que Deidara falló el puñetazo. Dejando unas monedas sobre la mesa para cubrir el coste de las bebidas y aperitivos que Deidara pidió, Tobi lo agarra del brazo, obligándolo a levantarse y arrastrándolo hacia la puerta.

—Vamos, senpai, miremos juntos la nieve —dice—. Podría ser nuestra primera vez.

—¿Qué? ¡Hey! —Deidara protesta tropezando a cada paso tras él—. ¡Hace demasiado frío para eso! ¡Mis sandalias se van a mojar, sí!

—Entonces puedes abrazarme —Tobi rió otra vez—. Puede ser nuestra primera vez.

Ante las protestas de Deidara, Obito se guarda sus pensamientos finales para sí, pues esa es la primera vez que ambos se han dado cuenta que sentían algo por el otro.


End file.
